


Elizabeth the Loyal

by NarniaChild579



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaChild579/pseuds/NarniaChild579
Summary: Elizabeth, High Queen of Narnia, comes back to the Golden Age where the Pevensies have just begun their reign over Narnia. Jadis, the White Witch and Elizabeth's sworn enemy, has returned for one final face-off with Elizabeth. Pain, love, victory, and defeat and more in this short little story about a Queen no one knew about. Enjoy!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this story on Fanfiction.net, but I wanted to share it on here as well. All of the chapters have been completed, so don't have to wait on me, you can just keep on reading. Please comment on what you like though.

Prologue 

During the Golden Age of Narnia, the Pevensie children had many adventures and battles take place. One adventure was only known to the Pevensie rulers, because if their friend's enemies found out she was still alive they would hunt her down and kill her. This story is only being told because those enemies have finally been taken care of, and our friend is safe once again, goodness knows that she needs it. Oh, hi there, my name is Lucy Pevensie and I will be telling you the story of my family's adventure with Elizabeth the Loyal, High Queen of Narnia. She was Queen long before we came to Narnia, but she came back through a…. I’m going to ruin the story. Let me tell you the story of Elizabeth.


	2. The Story of Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the origin story of High Queen Elizabeth before she came to Narnia and while she ruled there.

Lucy’s POV

 

In Narnian time, Elizabeth's rule ended a hundred years before we came. In England, she was only two years older than me when she went back to England. Elizabeth had a sad childhood, her mother died when she was young and her father raised her by himself. Her father did a wonderful job, but Elizabeth grew lonely without a mother so her father hired her a nanny, a surrogate mother named Annabelle. Annabelle raised Elizabeth as her own daughter and she stayed at Annabelle's home for the night many times. Annabelle and Elizabeth had great fun together and played hide-and-seek at every chance they could get. Annabelle had an enormous home and Elizabeth would explore every inch of the home when she could.  
One day after spending the night, Elizabeth woke up earlier than Annabelle and went exploring rooms that she hadn't seen yet. She found one room that had a bed, dresser, lamp, all the necessities of a bedroom, but it also had one gigantic wardrobe in the corner of the room, standing tall in its majestic glory. Elizabeth walked to it and examined the craftsmanship in the wood depicting a great oak tree and a mighty lion standing beside the tree. "I want to go there." Elizabeth said earnestly. Suddenly, the wardrobe creaked and shivered as a blast of warm, spring air filled the room and the door opened to the wardrobe as if beckoning Elizabeth to enter. She looked back wistfully towards the hallway knowing Annabelle would be worried, but one look towards the open wardrobe and Elizabeth made her decision. She stepped into the wardrobe and came out the other side to a luscious, green field. The flowers did not catch the ten-year old's eyes, but a lonely lamppost standing in the middle of the field did. Elizabeth walked towards it and a man with furry legs appeared out of the woods next to the lamppost.  
Elizabeth gasped, "Who...Who are you?" The man looked at her with surprise, "I am Thomas and who are you, daughter of Eve." "I am Elizabeth, but my mother's name was Serena. Why are your legs so furry?" Thomas laughed, "Silly girl, daughter of Eve means you are human. My legs are furry because I am a faun, half man-half goat."  
The two creatures smiled at each other. "Mr. Thomas, where am I?" Elizabeth asked. Thomas responded, "Dear girl, you are in Narnia, the home of the great Aslan." Elizabeth smiled when she heard the name Aslan and felt safe in the strange, wonderful world.  
"Thomas, was that you walking ahead of me?" Elizabeth looked behind her and saw a lion walking behind her. "Aslan" She whispered quietly. "Yes, dear one, and you are Elizabeth Barron. You have been brought here to become our Queen of Narnia. Your many times great-grandfather was our first King of Narnia and now your reign shall happen. I hope you will take this offer, for once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia." The great lion began to walk away, but Elizabeth cried out. "If I do this, what will happen to Annabelle, she must be worried sick about me, and my father." "Dear one, our time is different than theirs, no time will even pass there while you are here." Aslan responded. "I'll do it. I'll be your Queen." Elizabeth smiled when Aslan smiled at her. "Climb on my back, dear one, it's time to help change Narnia for the better.”

Elizabeth ruled for the next twenty-five years and Narnia was the better for it. Unfortunately, Elizabeth had her enemies and the worst one of all was Jadis the White Witch. Jadis hated Elizabeth with a burning passion because she believed Elizabeth took her position as Queen. Jadis created many battles with Elizabeth and Elizabeth won all of them, except one which was a surprise attack. Elizabeth and the rest of Narnia did the best they could to fight off the dark creatures, but it was no use when Jadis weakened the Loyal Queen as Elizabeth tried to protect a centaur from her ice sword. Elizabeth was stabbed by the magic and Jadis took the Queen back to her castle. To ensure that no one, not even Aslan could get her, Jadis sealed the castle with the deep magic and kept Elizabeth there for five months of the cruelest torture. Jadis wanted Elizabeth to give up information on Aslan and the deep magic that he knew, but Elizabeth, being the Loyal Queen she was, took her torture and didn't give Aslan up to the White Witch. Elizabeth was an adult during this time and knew enough of the deep magic to help herself out, she played games with Jadis knowing that she was risking her life. She hid herself when Jadis would come to interrogate her. Jadis would find her eventually and the torture would be tenfold the usual amount.  
One day, Elizabeth was actually able to talk to Aslan through the deep magic and he decided it was time for her to go home, back to England. He said a spell and before Jadis came to torture her again, Elizabeth was sent back to England after a tearful fell out of the wardrobe and the door closed. She ran back to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. Elizabeth fell to the ground beating her hands against the door crying out, "Aslan, let me come back. Please, don't take me from my home. ASLAN!" With no answer, Elizabeth stopped screaming and laid on the floor crying as she realized that she would never get to go back home and that she was a thirty-five-year old woman in a ten-year-old girl's body.  
Annabelle walked the halls looking for Elizabeth, thinking she was playing hide-and-seek with her. She found Elizabeth in the wardrobe room, tears streaming down her face with her hands on the wardrobe. Annabelle ran to Elizabeth, fearing something bad had happened to her. "Liz, what's wrong honey? "I was taken from my home, Aslan sent me back. I was a Queen of Narnia." Elizabeth muttered and Annabelle looked at the little girl. "It was a dream sweetie, come on, let's get some breakfast in your belly." Elizabeth felt Annabelle grab her hand and help her up. She kept quiet because she knew that no one would understand and would send her away to a crazy house.  
Elizabeth lived her life like anybody else and no one knew the wiser of how she knew mostly everything and how she was talented beyond belief at only ten years old. Before we came to Narnia, we were friends with Elizabeth and didn't even know about her other life. We would soon learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to indent a paragraph when posting these chapters? Please message or comment if you do. Thanks for reading guys and gals.


	3. Seeing My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pevensies are greeted with a surprise visitor in Narnia, their friend Elizabeth, who has a story to tell to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are a little slow, but the pace picks up once all of my characters are together. Hope you enjoy!

Lucy’s POV

After coming to Narnia, I thought I would never see Elizabeth again. I was wrong, because one day I got my wish of seeing my best friend again.  
I woke up early to see my sunrise, like I do every morning, and I saw a strange light out of the corner of my eye appear in the garden. I ran to Edmund's room and woke the heavy sleeper. Out of habit, Edmund grabbed his sword and looked around the room for enemies that lurked in the darkness. When he turned, and saw me, he sighed and put his sword down. "Lucy, what's wrong?" "There is a strange light outside in the garden." I responded. "Don't you think it could be the sun, Lu?" He smirked at me. "Ed, it was a green light." He ran to his window with me behind him, the green light was still there and getting bigger and brighter. "We need to get Peter and Susan now." Edmund told me.   
I opened the door and Peter had his fist in the air as if he was about to knock. I looked behind him and saw Susan with him. I grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him down the hallways all the while listening to him yell at me about what was happening. We ran out to the courtyard and Peter stopped me, "Lucy, what is going on?" "Something is happening in the garden, come on." Peter then followed me willingly and all four of us arrived in the garden to see a pulsing, green light that was in the shape of a circle. A green mist turned clockwise in the center of the circle. "What is it?" Susan asked fearfully. "It's a portal." I responded.  
Edmund put me behind him and Peter did the same with Susan. The boys jumped back when we all heard a voice from inside the portal. A figure fell out of the portal. She got up and turned towards the portal as it was closing. "Annabelle!" She called out. ‘I know that voice. It can’t be.’ The portal closed and she cried out, "Is this what you want Aslan? Take me from my first home and not talk to me in lion form and now you take me from my last living relative. What do you want from me Aslan?" She slumped her shoulders and seemed to realize that she shouldn't have gotten angry, because she raised her head up and began to apologize to the mighty Lion. Peter spoke to her, "By order of Peter the High King of Narnia, tell me who you are and where you come from?" At the mention of Peter's name, the girl turned around and looked at us in surprise, "Peter?"  
I looked at her and saw that it was Elizabeth. "Lizzie, what are you doing here in Narnia? How do you know about Aslan?" She turned to look at me, "Hello Lucy, I know about Aslan and Narnia because I am Queen Elizabeth the Loyal, High Queen of Narnia." Peter and Edmund both bowed to her. "But the only way to get here is by the wardrobe, how did you get to Narnia?" "The wardrobe that you used from the Professor's home was originally at Annabelle's home and I went to Narnia and ruled for twenty-five years before I was kidnapped by Jadis and tortured." She told us. I felt Edmund stiffen up next to me when she said the White Witch's name, apparently, she saw it too. "I'm sorry Ed, I shouldn't have said her name around you. Aslan told me everything that happened, but he didn't tell me you guys were still here." Elizabeth looked around almost fearfully, "She's not still here, is she?"  
Peter walked up to her and put his arm around her, "She's gone for good." He looked at both her and Edmund, comforting both of them. Susan went up to her and took her hand, "You should get some sleep and then once you find some comfortable clothing, you can join us in the courtyard whenever you want." Elizabeth smiled at her, "It's great to see you four again, but it's even more great to see my home again." She walked away and began to go to the castle, knowing exactly where she was going.   
We walked back to the courtyard, sat on the chairs by the table, and discussed Elizabeth's return, but Edmund stayed quiet. "Ed, what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me, "I have a feeling that Elizabeth was brought back for a reason and that reason is to vanquish Jadis once and for all. Narnian history said that there were no two stronger enemies than Elizabeth and Jadis. What if Elizabeth coming back brings Jadis back and Elizabeth is meant to destroy her since she didn't have the chance to when she ruled." "Ed, don't be worried. Aslan killed her and she can't come back." Susan told him. Edmund left the table and went back to the castle where he heard a blood-curdling scream. "Elizabeth!" He cried out.


	4. Elizabeth's Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Elizabeth scream? What is going on? Questions will be answered in this chapter.

Elizabeth's POV

 

I walked the hallways of the castle letting my feet lead the way to my old bedroom. Once I found the room, I opened the door and saw the room looking the same as it did the last night I was there those hundred years ago. The memories of the battle flashed through my mind and I shivered. A knock at the door brought me out of my reverie. I opened the door and saw Mr. Thomas. "Mr. Thomas, you haven't aged a day." I hugged him and he smiled at me. "Queen Elizabeth, you have gotten older." "I'm only fourteen now friend, if anything I have gotten younger. What are you doing here?" I responded. "I was going to clean your room, but you should get some sleep. Sleep well, Your Highness."  
Thomas left and I felt the exhaustion hit me like a train wreck. I went to my bed and went into a deep sleep once my head hit my pillow. I found myself in a nightmare. I was in battle with the Pevensies. We were fighting dark creatures, but we couldn't find the leader. Lucy and I got split from the others and we were fighting minotaurs. Lucy's opponent hit her and she went flying in the air. I looked at her to see if she was okay, but she looked at me and was about to warn me, but she was too late and I was knocked into a block of stone. Before I could get up, a dark, female figure stood over me and said, "Get her." The minotaur picked me up and carried me away with the female into a portal. The last voice I heard was Lucy screaming my name. I was taken to a dungeon that seemed eerily familiar.   
The female turned to look at me and I saw that it was Jadis. "Hello, Elizabeth. Back to Narnia, I wonder what Aslan has planned for you. Oh wait, I know, to try and kill me. That's right, I came back for you Elizabeth and your fellow rulers will die and you will be forced to watch, starting with the youngest daughter of Eve." I screamed out and felt someone shaking me and I sat up crying in Edmund's arms.

Edmund's POV

I ran up the stairs to Elizabeth's room and opened the door with my sword wielded, but I didn't see any attackers in her room. She was alone, in her bed, screaming out and crying. I ran to her bed and tried to wake her up, but as I did bruises appeared on her arms and cheeks as if she was being slapped. I shook her more violently and she sat up in the bed and began crying in my arms as I held her. "Elizabeth, what happened? Where did you get these bruises?" She calmed herself and told me, "Jadis gave them to me…Ed, she's back. Jadis is back and she's coming for us all. That's why Aslan sent me back, to kill her. But Ed, she said she was going to kill you four and make me watch. Ed, what if she kills you and everybody else. She said she would start with Lucy."  
She began to cry again. "Hey, I won't let her hurt you or Lucy. You are safe with me." We hugged and I went to the hallway to let her change, she wouldn't go back to sleep.  
She stepped out into the hallway wearing a long, sleeveless purple dress. "You look beautiful." "Thank you, Ed. I'm just glad that Thomas kept my dresses in the closet." She told me. I noticed that she lost the bruises that she had received. She wrapped her arm around mine and we walked back to the courtyard. Lucy ran up to us, "Liz, are you alright? We heard a scream." "I had a nightmare about Jadis, don't worry about it. I'm fine now." She smiled at Lucy and Lucy smiled back. We had arrived at the table when we heard a loud bang and a whirlwind of cold air and ice surrounded us.


	5. Jadis Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evil White Witch has returned and she wants Elizabeth and she will do anything to get her. What will Elizabeth and the Pevensies do? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment if you have questions, comments, or if there is anything you like. Thanks yall.

Lucy’s POV

 

Jadis the White Witch stepped out of her whirlwind and smiled evilly at Elizabeth and Edmund. Although he was frightened, Edmund stood in front of Elizabeth, protectively. Jadis laughed, "You dare deny me my enemy, little King." Edmund responded, "You will not hurt her or our family." "She will come whether she wants to or not. She is, after all, the Loyal Queen and will protect her friends and family. Isn't that right, my Loyal Queen?" Jadis sneered at Elizabeth. Elizabeth stepped out from behind Edmund with her sword wielded.  
"Ah, my true enemy. Let us go so your family doesn't get hurt or possibly killed." She looked at me, so did Elizabeth. "I will come with you if you leave them alone. I will stay with you." Elizabeth told Jadis. "Elizabeth, no, she'll kill you." Edmund told her. "It's the only way to protect you guys from her." She put her head down, as if saying a prayer to Aslan, and then raised her head and walked towards Jadis' outstretched hand. Elizabeth took her hand and they began to walk towards the whirlwind of snow and ice when Jadis stopped. "Oh, one more condition, Edmund must come with us. I am not done with him."  
Elizabeth ripped her hand away from Jadis, pulled her sword out of its sheath, and pointed it at her. "He was not a part of the deal. He is not coming with us." Jadis laughed, "Silly girl, you think that even though Aslan sacrificed himself for Edmund that everything is good for him? The deep magic may be done with him, but I am not and if he doesn't come then you both will watch your family die, starting with that one." She pointed her long, cold finger towards me. Elizabeth shook her head at Edmund, telling him no, as he began to walk towards them. Edmund took Jadis' other hand and the trio walked into the whirlwind. Peter, Susan, and I could still hear Jadis' lingering voice, "Say goodbye my fellow rulers to your family. You will never see them again, by order of Jadis, the Queen of Narnia."


	6. The Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Witch has captured her prey and is ready to have some revenge-filled fun. Will Elizabeth and Edmund escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a prolonged scene of torture inflicted on our main character. If you are triggered, then skip from when Elizabeth leaves the dungeon and can start back at Edmund's POV.

Elizabeth's POV

The witch's whirlwind stopped as suddenly as it began and all three of us stepped out into the bitter, cold air. Edmund and I hugged ourselves to warm ourselves from the cold. Jadis looked at us and laughed, "The cold doesn't bother me, unlike you little humans." I glared at her, "It's only because our hearts are not cold like yours." She turned around and walked towards me with her hand raised high in the air. I knew she was about to strike me, but I couldn't move my body. I looked over at Edmund and knew that he couldn't do anything either, even if he wanted to. The witch stopped when she was in arm reach of me and struck me hard on the jaw. The force of the blow knocked me down to the ground. I held my jaw and looked up at the witch, who smiled down at me.  
"Get use to the pain now, little Queen, there's more where that came from, just for you." She glanced at Edmund, "You prepare yourself as well, traitor." "GUARDS!" She yelled and two small ogres appeared seemingly out of nowhere and roughly picked me up off the ground. The ugly creatures held on tightly and looked to their "queen" for their orders. "Take them to the dungeons and chain them up, nice and tight. Don't want my Queen and King to escape before the fun."  
The ogres began to prod us in the back with their clubs as we made our way to the deadly dungeons. We approached the forbidding dungeon doors and, once they were open, we were tossed into the cell as if we were nothing but little toys. One of them pinned me to the wall as he chained my feet to the floor and my hands together, as the other did the same to Edmund. Once they were finished, they walked out the room, smiling and doing a weird form of laughing which sounded like a bunch of high and low grunts. The door slammed with a loud bang and I stared at my chains, remembering the last time I was in this position. I looked over at Edmund and noticed he had tears in his eyes. "Ed, don't worry, Aslan will protect us. We will get out of this, I promise." He looked at me and a small smile appeared on his face, "Thank you Liz." He wiped his tears away, and in good time, because Jadis walked in as soon as he wiped them away.  
"Are my little royals resting comfortably? Making yourselves at home, are we?" She laughed, which gave me chills as I remembered how she would laugh when she would use the whip on me. She looked over at Edmund and said, "You weren't in these dungeons long enough to see my real, dark side unlike Elizabeth here. She was here for five months with me. Do you still have the scars, High Queen? Show him the scars...Now!" My wrist chains unleashed and I was forced to stand up. Once I was vertical, she used her magic to have my back towards Edmund as she showed the few small scars at the top. He gasped and I lowered my head to hide the tears.  
Jadis noticed and walked towards me, her cruel smile placed on her bitter face. "How would you like to add to your collection of scars, Elizabeth?" She unleashed my ankle chains and grabbed my arm. "She'll be back in a little while, sweet Edmund." She dragged me out of the dungeon as Edmund yelled at her to not take me.

We made the long, dreadful walk to her torture room. A room that I had sadly become familiar with when I first was brought here. The terrifying room came upon us and she shoved me inside. She grabbed her ice spear and twirled it around her body, thinking. "What should we do with you today? Maybe we should use the whip a little while or my ice." A twisted smile appeared on her face. "I know. I’ll use the spear and we'll dig into that little wound of yours by my magic." My face paled, but I prepared myself for the torture that was coming my way.  
She summoned the whip to her hand and flicked the long, skin-piercing weapon at my side. I screamed out in agony, but silenced my scream as I saw the grin on her face. She did the whip for about an hour, each time I screamed, but I tried to grit through the pain. She would hit harder if I didn't scream, but I couldn't let her have the satisfaction. Once she saw that she wasn't getting anymore joy out of the whip, she moved to her ice sword.   
I already knew what she would do, she did this frequently to her victims, she would slowly ice the people and then unfreeze; she did this to cause psychological torture. She pointed the long, crystal sword at me. The tip of the icy sword began to illuminate as her icy powers surged through the sword. I gasped in pain and shock as the freezing blasts of ice hits my bare feet. The ice made its way up my body as slowly as possible. I couldn't move and I began to have a hard time breathing. 'I'm going to suffocate...' I thought to myself. Tears welled up in my eyes because I could see myself beginning to doubt Aslan's powers. 'Where was He when I really needed Him?' The ice was up to my neck now and I took my last breath as the ice covered my mouth and nose and then my entire head. I held my breath as I watched Jadis grin at my struggle to breathe. As soon as I was about to run out of oxygen, she unfroze the ice around my body and I gulped down air as quickly as I could. I looked down at myself and saw that my dress was ripped and stained with blood...my blood.  
I sent a prayer to Aslan that he would help us get out of this place and that Edmund wouldn't go through this physical and psychological torture. He was a young boy and didn't deserve to go through the ordeal. Neither do I is what he would say. The ice leaves my feet and I collapse because of the numbness in my legs.  
"Get up, my Queen. The fun has just begun. It is time to play with the deep magic." Unfortunately, a whimper escaped my lips and tears flowed down my cheeks. "Please, please stop." I asked her. "Silly Queen, you should know that I won't stop until it isn't fun anymore." She grabbed her spear, spoke the deep magic to it, and plunged it into my wound. Hot, unbearable pain coursed through my body as the evil witch made Her deep magic work its cruel intentions. She pulled the spear out, but no blood came out. She wouldn't let me bleed, until the worst had been done. She did it again, but this time twisted the blade inside. I began to see stars’ flash in my vision and she pulled the bloody blade out. I knew then that she was done with me for now. She brought a guard into the room and told him to carry me back to the dungeon. Darkness came over me as I was leaving the room and I heard Jadis say, "Until next time, my Queen."

 

Edmund's POV  
I didn't know how long Jadis and Elizabeth had been gone, but I knew it had been long enough. It's been a few hours now; she should be back. "What if Jadis killed her? What if she died from the pain? She's not an adult taking this torture anymore. She's a young girl now, what if her body couldn't handle it?" As I was thinking these thoughts, a guard opened the door to let the other one. I assumed it was here to take me, but I soon noticed it was carrying a small figure, Elizabeth. "I... Is she dead?" The guard chained her ankles and wrists back to the wall where it leaned her against the wall. Once the guard moved, I looked to see if she was still breathing. I sighed in relief as I saw her chest move up and down.  
The guard closed the door and I looked her over to see how badly the damage was. Her dress was ripped in places where I could see that a whip had struck her body. She was cold when I touched her and I knew that she had been frozen. A small pool of blood was forming on the ground beside her and I moved as quickly as I could to see where it was coming from. I moved her arm away from her side and gasped in horror. Her scar where the deep magic had struck her those many years ago was open and bleeding. I put my hand on it and began to put pressure on it. As soon as I put force on the wound, I heard a painful whimper come from her lips and her eyes began to open.

Elizabeth's POV  
The peaceful darkness slipped away from me as a sharp pain shot through my body from the wound. A whimper escaped my lips again and I opened my eyes to see Edmund sitting beside me, with his hand on my wound. "Ed... Edmund?" I stuttered weakly. A sad smile crossed his face, "It's me, Lizzie. Little Ed. I'm here." Once he said that, my body decided to let the pain out in sorrow. I began to cry and I put my head on Ed's shoulder as he raised his hand to rub my back, but stopped when he remembered the whip cuts, and calmly whispered in my ear. I calmed down, exhausted and in pain, and Ed moved his hand away from my side. He starred at the wound in shock, "It..it stopped bleeding! I don't understand." "Jadis doesn't want me to bleed to death, so after a while, she makes the wound stop bleeding by speaking the deep magic."  
"I'm going to kill her for what she did to you." His eyes were furious and I could see he wanted justice for what happened to me. I knew why he was the Just King. "No, Ed, we need Aslan with us to finally kill her once and for all. We need to get out of this palace as soon as possible. She will probably wait till tomorrow to torture you and me together because she likes to feast and rest after a torture. Once she comes in here to check on us, we will escape. I know this palace like the back of my hand, from my attempted escapes. I will get us out of here before she takes you. She will have to kill me before she gets to you." I finished my plan and saw Edmund was smiling. "What?" I asked. "I see why Aslan named you the Loyal Queen, your Highness." He told me.  
A small blush burned on my cold cheeks. "Thank you, Just King." We smile at each other. I hear shoes clicking on the solid ice floor and gently move Edmund away from me. The doors open with a rush of frigid air blasting it open. The witch walked in our cell and stared at us, menacingly. "How are you feeling, Your Majesty? Resting comfortably in your special room?" She sneered at me as she sauntered towards me.  
She kneeled down next to me and looked me over. I shivered when she touched my lashes on my pain-wracked body. I felt her fingers move around in a circle on my back and an intense pain overwhelmed my body and my mouth began to open wide and let out a blood-curdling scream. She removed her hand from my body and as her fingers left me, so did the pain. She laughed at my weakened state as I tried to catch my breath and stop the tears from falling down my cheeks.  
Edmund moved in front of me in a protective position. "Leave her alone, take me instead." She smiled at him, "Look at the Just King, being brave in front of a girl he wants to impress. Well, little King, because of your outburst, your torture will be excruciating tomorrow. Prepare yourself, both of you. I'm going to a feast with my allies, maybe I'll bring you the scraps. Sweet nightmares, Royals."   
She left the room with her menacing laughter echoing around the walls. Unable to move, I laid on the ice floor. I felt Edmund come over to me and he gently picked me up and laid me on his lap to warm me up. "Ed, we have to leave now. She's enjoying her meals right now, let's go." I tell him as I try to sit up and stand, but Edmund lays me back down. "No, you need to rest. You've been through a lot today. You will rest for an hour or two and then we'll leave. It's a long way back to Cair Paravel so you'll need your strength."

I smiled at him and fell into a dreamless sleep, which I was grateful for. Two hours later, Edmund woke me up and helped me sit up. I spoke a spell and the chains around our ankles and wrists opened and granted us freedom from the dungeon. After a bit of a struggle, I stood up and walked across the dungeon so I could get the circulation back in my feet. I walked to the door and saw the two ogre creatures. I whispered a sleeping spell and directed it to them and grinned as they fell unconscious. I looked back at Edmund, who was staring at the sleeping ogres. "Let's go, she is still feasting. She feasts all night. Let's get out of this wintry prison." I opened the door and we began our escape.


	7. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for our royals to go home, but will the escape go smoothly? Only reading will tell you that answer.

Elizabeth's POV

We raced down twisting tunnels and after what seemed like the thousandth turn, we came to the door that led to the Great Hall. Loud, shrill laughter could be heard from the other side of the thick, wooden door. I checked behind me to see if there were any guards coming, but saw only an empty hallway. "Thank Aslan." I whispered under my breath. I looked at Edmund, "Ok, when we open the door, there is a tunnel to our left that we can go into to get out of here. We need to be quiet though. I'll open the door with a silencing spell and then we'll leave, but be careful not to make any noise." He nodded his head in understanding and I spoke the spell. The usually loud door opened without even a small squeak. We entered the Great Hall and immediately went to the tunnel that I pointed to.  
Edmund walked behind me and had his hand on the hilt of his sword until I told him we were all clear. "This used to be a servant's tunnel. Jadis saw that her servants were leaving and not coming back so she closed the tunnel off, but when she first kidnapped me, Aslan destroyed the barrier for future occasions. She didn't know about it, because she didn't believe that she should have to go down there." We continued on in the dark tunnel, feeling our way on the walls until I saw a bright light at the end. We had made it out. We left the solid ground and stepped out onto soft grass. Tears filled my eyes, it had felt like ages since I touched Narnian soil. Edmund gently grabbed my arm, "Come Liz, we have to make it back home. She's going to realize soon." I agreed with him and we made our long trek back home to Cair Paravel.  
We walked through forests, open land, and right beside a flowing stream. We walked beside the stream until we came upon a magnificent, flowing waterfall. "We'll be home soon." I spoke aloud to Edmund. He smiled at me and we continued on our journey. A few hours later, I looked up at the sky and saw a beautiful full moon staring back down at me. The moon guided the way back home. With the moon lighting the way, we walked up a steep hill where I saw the lights of our safe haven searching for us in the darkness. I smiled at Ed and could see him smiling as well.  
"Let's go, it's not that far no-." Edmund looked at me concerned as I felt a warm liquid running down the side of my stomach. I put my hand on the wound and felt a sticky substance touch my fingers. "Liz, what is it? What's wrong?" "She knows. She knows that we escaped. She started the bleeding." I began to feel faint and Edmund raced behind me and caught me before I fell. He picked me up, bridal style, and put a firm, but gentle, hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. "Hold on, Liz. We'll make it home quickly. I'm going to have to walk quicker so bear with me."   
Edmund walked as quickly as he could and the whole time I prayed to Aslan to come to the castle and heal this deep magic. I heard Edmund yell for help as we got closer to the castle. The sounds of armor hitting the stone walkway penetrated my ears as the loss of blood took its toll on my body and I slipped into unconsciousness.

Edmund's POV  
"HELP! HELP SOMEBODY!" I felt Elizabeth go limp in my arms and I knew she was unconscious. I felt her blood touch my hands and tears filled my eyes. Soldiers began running out of the castle as soon as I yelled. "Help her, please." One of them took her from my arms, Timothy was his name, and he said, "We will, Your Majesty." Timothy and his unit took her to the infirmary and my siblings ran out of the castle.  
Lucy saw Elizabeth being carried back into the castle. "Edmund, what happened? Is she d... dead?" She asked me, a sob catching in her throat. "She was tortured by the White Witch. She used deep magic on her old wound. Elizabeth told me that Jadis stops the bleeding so Elizabeth doesn't die, but when she realized we had escaped, she made the bleeding start again." I looked at my hands covered in blood, her blood, and I saw my siblings' horrified faces and the tears began to flow down my dirt-sodden cheeks.  
The girls hugged me and soon Peter joined us. We cried together and prayed together, asking Aslan to save our fellow Royal and friend. Lucy looked up and gasped. We all turned around and saw a majestic lion sauntering towards us in a regal way. "ASLAN!" We all spoke in unison. He smiled at us, "Yes, dear ones. I came as soon as I heard Elizabeth's prayers. Where is she?" I looked at the mighty lion, "She is in the infirmary. Aslan, the witch used the deep magic on her." "I know, Just King, take me to her." We walked into the castle and made our way to the infirmary, Aslan trailing behind us.


	8. Aslan Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself.

Edmund's POV

We entered into the infirmary where doctors and nurses were busy trying to take care of Elizabeth. She looked pale from the loss of blood and she was breathing slowly. The doctors saw Aslan behind us and moved away from the table. Aslan stepped up to the table and breathed onto Elizabeth. As he breathed on her, I felt a rush of hot air fill the room and knew that she would be alright. The doctor walked to the table, bowed to Aslan, and checked Elizabeth's major wound. "It's healed back up. She will be fine after a few days of rest." We all exhaled a breath of happiness and Aslan began to say his farewells, but when he came to me he asked me to come out into the hall with him.  
When we were out of hearing distance, he turned and looked at me. "Edmund, I need you to protect Elizabeth. She has been through a great ordeal today. I brought her back here after many years of being gone, being kidnapped by Jadis, and going through that torture." I looked at Aslan, confused. "Aslan, I already protect her and the girls." Aslan looked at me in the eyes, "Edmund, she has PTSD. I assume you know what that means, dear one." I nodded in understanding, "How do I help her?" "When she has nightmares, help her through them. Watch for any triggers that could cause her to shut herself down or break down in a panic attack. You two have always been close, in this world and the other one. I know that you two will protect each other in battle and in times of peace. Goodbye Edmund and tell Elizabeth I wish her well."

Aslan walked out of the castle and I walked back into the infirmary. Elizabeth was already looking better, color had returned to her face, her lashes were cleaned up and bandaged, and her breathing had returned to a normal pace. Peter and the girls saw me enter the room and asked me what Aslan had told me. "He told me that she has PTSD and he wanted me to help her out. She will be okay, whenever she has a bad nightmare or if in battle she freezes up, to get her to a safe place and help her out of it." Lucy hugged me, "We'll help too, Ed." Susan and Peter agreed and they left the room to let me have some time with Elizabeth.  
I sat down in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. "Aslan helped you and you will be okay soon. Wake up for me, so I know that you are okay." After a little while, I found myself falling asleep and laid my head next to her hand, hoping that no nightmares would appear tonight.

Elizabeth's POV  
Complete darkness. No light. Was I not in Aslan's Country? Did Aslan not want me? I heard footsteps and felt a happiness come over me, Aslan. The majestic lion walked towards me. "Dear one, it is time to wake up. I have healed your wound and you are better physically."  
"Physically? Is there something wrong with my brain?" I asked him concerned. "High Queen, you have Post Traumatic Stress. It is not severe, but we need to keep an eye on it. Your fellow Royals are here for you. Edmund has personally taken the responsibility to help you if you have nightmares or if something happens to you. You will be alright, Elizabeth. Now wake up and join your family. A day of rest will heal your body. Goodbye Queen Elizabeth." Aslan left me and I woke up. I felt pain as soon as I woke up, but I was still alive. I looked to my right and saw Edmund laying besides my hand. I smiled and played with his hair. As I played with his dark, curly hair, I realized that I had feelings for Edmund. He was smart, sweet, protective, and funny. I accidentally caught a hold of a knot in his hair as I was thinking and Edmund woke up. I immediately took my hand out of his hair.  
"Hey Ed, bout time you woke up." I smiled at him to show that I was alright. "Elizabeth! Thank Aslan that you are alright! I was so worried. Is there anything you want?" He seemed frantic. "Ed, calm down. I'm alright, in a small amount of pain, but that's expected. I want to talk to my friends." His face relaxed and he smiled at me. "I'll go get them then. I'll be right back." He left the room and I relaxed in the bed. 'Aslan saved me. I should be back on my feet by tomorrow afternoon.'  
One of my fingers brushed against a lashing and images flashed through my mind. (dungeon...whip...Jadis...blood...my blood...pain) "No! Stop! Please!" I screamed as tears ran freely down my cheeks as I felt the whip hitting my sides and pain filling my body. 'What's happening? How am I back at her castle? We escaped...didn't we?' I thought to myself. I looked up and saw Jadis with her whip.  
"Edmund! She's here...she has the whip!" Help, please, somebody help me." Jadis looked at me with a smile as the blood dripped off the whip. I looked at my body and watched as blood seeped through my bandages. I looked at the dungeon door and heard it open. Edmund came running in and ran right through Jadis to where I was sitting in a small pool of blood.  
"Edmund, leave, she's here. She's right behind you." Edmund looked at me with a patient look on his face. "Elizabeth, love, she's not here. You are in the infirmary at Cair Paravel. Aslan healed your wounds and put a barrier around the castle. She can't reach you here. I'm here and I'm never leaving." He told me. I looked around and saw that I wasn't in her dungeon, but the infirmary. I looked at my body and saw there was no blood, only bandages. I looked at Edmund and saw that he was here and he was going to stay. "Edmund. Don’t leave. Please." I laid my head on his shoulder and cried quietly. Edmund put his hand on my back and laid his head on my head, "Never. I will never leave you. I love you, Elizabeth. I'm here." He whispered in my ear.

Edmund's POV

I walked down the corridors and heard voices in the library. I smiled when I recognized my siblings' voices. I strolled into the room and sat beside Lucy. "Edmund! Is Elizabeth alright?" Peter and Susan looked at me along with Lucy. "She's fine. She is actually awake and she wants to talk to you guys." Lucy's face brightened with a smile and she leaped out of the chair and ran towards the door. She looked back at us, "Well, come on, she's waiting on us." We laughed and followed her out of the library. We talked and laughed down the hallway. I was telling Peter how strong Elizabeth was. "Ed, do you like her?" "No, I mean, maybe. I don't know." A blush appeared on my cheeks. Peter nudged my shoulder, "Brother to brother here, I think you and Elizabeth would make a good couple. It's your life though, so if you like her, then you should tell her." I was about to reply when I heard cries for help coming from the infirmary. "Elizabeth." I ran to the infirmary and I saw Elizabeth crying and screaming in pain. She kept saying that Jadis was there and that she was behind me. I turned around and saw nobody there. I sat beside her on her bed and looked her in the eyes. "Elizabeth, love, she's not here. You are in the infirmary at Cair Paravel. Aslan healed your wounds and put a barrier around the castle. She can't reach you here. I'm here and I'm never leaving." I told her and I meant it.  
She looked around and came back from the flashback. "Edmund. Don’t leave. Please." She asked me and then leaned her head on my shoulder. I felt her back move as she quietly cried and I held her close to me as I leaned my head onto hers. "Never. I will never leave you. I love you, Elizabeth. I'm here." 'Did I say that to her? Do I love her? Yes, I do.' The thoughts and feelings I had for her clicked into my head and I realized that I did love her. Aslan healed her body, but I will help her heal her mind.

Lucy's POV

Elizabeth had calmed down from her flashback and now she and Edmund were laying on the hospital bed, asleep in each other's arms. I'm so happy that they both have each other now. I left the room and went to my bedroom where I got some much-needed sleep after this stressful and worrisome day.


	9. Food-Fight at Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun chapter for our royals because they need a break from all of this drama.

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up in a strange room. It was all white. 'Where am I?' I almost sat up when I heard a soft snore next to me. I turned my head and saw Edmund lying next to me. He looked so peaceful, so young, not like someone who was kidnapped by the most evil witch in Narnia. 'I wonder what I look like when I sleep?' I giggled at the thought in my head and Edmund opened his eyes. "Good morning, Ed. Sorry that I woke you." He smiled, "It's okay, Liz, are you alright?"  
I smiled at his question, "Yes I'm fine, Ed. I was thinking to myself about what I looked like when I was sleeping and it made me giggle." He laughed at me and then looked me in the eyes. "Last night I wanted to make sure you were sleeping alright so I stayed up longer than you. When you went to sleep, you looked calm, peaceful, and beautiful." I blushed when he called me beautiful. "But sadly, you had a nightmare last night and that peaceful look turned into one of pain and fear. You called out my name and told Jadis to not take me. I grabbed ahold of your hand and told you that you would be alright and you calmed down. I kept holding your hand to let you know that you were going to be alright."  
I smiled at him as I looked down at our hands entwined perfectly together and knew right there that Edmund was going to be with me until the end. "Thank you, Edmund. Thank you for saving me, for protecting me, and for being here for me." I sat up and he followed my movement. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace and laid my head on his shoulder.  
He hugged me back and laid his head on my head. It was quiet, peaceful, until... "ELIZABETH AND EDMUND SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE." We both looked up to see Lucy singing that song and laughing at us. "LUCY!" We both yelled at her and she ran down the hall, laughing. "Ed, I'm ready to leave this room. I'm also ready to get that little sister of yours." "Liz, I was thinking exactly the same thing."  
He helped me out of the bed and went to find a new dress for me to change into. I looked at the purple, satin dress that was barely staying on me and saw all the lashing marks and the dark stains surrounding them. Images tried to push their way into my thoughts, but I stopped them. 'No, Ed and I are having a good time and you will not ruin it this time. I will not let this control me.' The images retreated to their dark hole and I placed a smile on my face when Edmund walked in the doorway. "Here you go Liz, fiery red, your favorite one." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek as I took the dress and went behind a curtain. I put the dress on and walked back to him.  
"You look lovely, Loyal Queen." "Thank you, Just King." I took his outstretched hand and we walked together to the Great Hall, where the rest of the Pevensies were sitting and eating breakfast. Peter was the first one to see us and he smiled at our entwined hands.  
"Good morning Edmund and Elizabeth. How did you sleep?" He asked us. Susan and Lucy looked back at us and both jumped out of their chairs and came racing towards me. Susan came first and hugged me gently, pulled back, and smiled. "We're glad you're home, safe and sound." Lucy was next and I could tell she was refraining from hugging. "It's okay, Lu. Just be gentle around my waist." I told her. She beamed up at me and hugged me. "It's great to have you back, Liz." "It's great to be back home." I sat down in the rustic, wooden chair next to Peter and Edmund sat beside me. "Peter, how are conditions faring in my precious Narnia?" "Besides Jadis, Narnia is at peace. No wars, no expeditions, no pressing issues to take care of."  
I smiled and thanked the chef when he brought out breakfast. The menu for today was: eggs and toast. "I made my High Queen's favorite meal for her return home." He told me. I thanked him and he walked out. I scooped the eggs onto my plate and added three slices of toast on my plate. "Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Liz."  
I smiled at Lucy as I remembered her saying that to Edmund when he came back from Jadis' castle. "Sorry, haven't had Narnia toast in a while and I am pretty hungry." "It's alright." I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same to me. Then I reached under my seat and grabbed the bowl of cream I asked the chef to put there. I smiled mischievously at Edmund and he distracted Lucy. "Lu, have you found any new books to read?" She immediately turned her head and began talking excitedly about the many books she found.  
While she was distracted, I threw a handful of cream at her face. She looked at me with her mouth open in shock. Ed busted out laughing as Peter and Susan smiled and giggled. "What was that for?!" Lucy asked me. "That was for your little song this morning." Edmund and I smiled at her.  
"Oh, you mean this song? ELIZABETH AND EDMUND SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" Edmund and I both grabbed a scoop of cream and aimed at Lucy. She ducked as soon as Edmund threw his scoop and it hit Susan in the face. "I..am..so...sorry..Su." He said through bursts of laughter.  
I chased after Lucy and I had her in her my sights. I threw the cream at her, but she moved out of the way and it hit Peter in the face. "Pete, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit yo-." My words stopped as cream snowballed me in the face. Peter had thrown cream at my face. I looked at Edmund and saw his face with cream on it and Susan smiling with cream in her hand. 'I had started a food fight. Awesome!'  
I grabbed the bowl of cream and went towards Edmund. "How about you and me against the rest of them?" I asked him. He looked at me, "Forever." I smiled and we scooped an amount of cream and prepared ourselves for the war awaiting us. Susan, Peter, and Lucy had gone and gotten their own bowl of cream and stood across from us. I risked it and hurled the cream toward Lucy. It hit her dress and she threw some cream back at me. Edmund was throwing cream at Peter and Susan and they threw some at him. He had cream all in his dark, curly hair. I laughed as I looked at all of us, covered in cream and laughing.  
'This is what should've happened yesterday, instead of what actually happened. Aslan, give me the strength to destroy Jadis once and for all.' My thoughts were interrupted by a glob of cream hitting me in my stomach. I put a smile on my face and looked at Peter, who was staring at the ground in guilt. "Hey, nice hit. Got my dress all dirty. The laundry lady will not be happy with you." He looked up and smiled at me. 'That hurt, but I am not going to let Peter know that. It was an accident and he would never intentionally hurt me.'  
We all looked at each other and then at ourselves. "The laundry lady will definitely not be happy with us. I mean, we are covered in cream." I said. We all looked at each other again and began laughing. We laughed until we couldn't breathe. My ribs were aching from all of the laughter.  
Once we gained control back over our breathing, we went to apologize to the chef for the mess and to the cleaning ladies in the kitchen. They told us that it was fine and that they were happy that we were having fun. We bid them farewell and we each went our separate ways to change outfits. Edmund walked me to my bedroom since his was right across the hall. Lucy walked into her room, which was next to Edmund's. Peter and Susan's were farther down the hallway.  
"That was fun." I told him as we approached my door. "Most interesting breakfast I've ever had." He replied to me. "Annabelle and I had many interesting breakfasts. You remember Annabelle?" He nodded. "Well, she became my legal guardian after Father died a few years ago, car crash." He hugged me. "I'm sorry about your father, Elizabeth. Maybe we can talk about those interesting breakfasts with Annabelle later?"  
I blushed, "Edmund, are you asking me out?" "Umm, well yes, if you would like to do something? We...uh...could have a picnic if you would like that?" His face was crimson red, but it was adorable. "Of course, I'll go on a picnic with you. I don't want to be alone any longer than I need to be." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "You never have to be alone again." I said to him, "I'll see you in a little bit then. I'm going to wash up and maybe get a small nap. I'm still tired. Love you." I kissed him on the cheek and went inside my room.

Edmund's POV  
She said she loves me. I smiled as she walked into her room and closed the door. I pressed my hand against the wood and said, "I love you too, Elizabeth." I walked to my bedroom and got ready for the picnic.


	10. Picnic Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance ensues for our young couple, but happiness only lasts a little while with a villain like Jadis.

Elizabeth's POV

I had finished putting on a purple dress when I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I walked to the door and opened it to find Edmund standing outside. "You look lavishing, Lizzie." He told me. I blushed and replied, "You look dashing." He was dressed in an emerald green shirt with black pants. His sword was strapped to his hilt on his pants. "You never know what could happen." He told me as he saw me looking at his sword. "Of course, since She is back." We both shivered at the thought of Her. I grabbed a hold of Edmund's hand and looked him in the eyes, "This is about us and she won't ruin our time together. Let's go." He smiled and we walked out of the castle.  
Once we were outside of Cair Paravel, Edmund put a blindfold over my eyes and guided me to our destination. "Ed, where are we going?" He chuckled, "You'll see, we'll be there in a few minutes." We walked a little bit further and then Edmund took off my blindfold to allow me to see one of the most beautiful sceneries in Narnia; a glistening lake with pink lilac trees circling it and a small gazebo next to the water. "Oh, Ed, it's beautiful. How did you know that this was my favorite spot?"  
"I heard you and Lucy talking about it whenever you would come to our home in Finchley." He told me. "Edmund, that was before you all knew that I lived in Narnia." "Yes, but when we first began living here I saw the lake and remembered what you said. I figured it would be the perfect place for our first date." I blushed, "Thank you, Edmund."  
We sat down and I asked Edmund, "Where is the picnic basket? I'm hungry." He laughed, stood up, and walked over to the side of the gazebo and brought the basket to where I was sitting. He opened it up and brought out mini sandwiches, assorted fruit of strawberries, apples, and oranges, and treacle tarts. I laughed when I saw the treacle tarts, "Hmm, I wonder who those are for." He looked at me with a grin on his face, "Hey, you get your fruit so I get my tarts." I laughed and took one of the powdery sweets, "Now it's mine."  
He looked at me in mock betrayal, "Oh no you didn't." I had powder all around my mouth as I replied, "Oh yes I did." He grinned at me, "Well let me help you get that powder off of your face." He walked over to the water, cupped his hands and let the water cover up his hands. I stood up and began to back away, "Edmund, don't even think about what you are going to do." He made a confused face, "Why, whatever do you mean?" He walked towards me as I backed up and he tossed the water at me. The water hit me dead in the face and Edmund fell to the floor laughing.  
"EDMUND PEVENSIE!" He looked up at me, "That's what you get for taking my sweets." "Oh, should I be sorry about that, well I'm not." I said as I stepped into the lake and threw water at Edmund, soaking the sandwiches along with him. He stood up, hair matted to his face, and came to the edge of the gazebo, "Watch it, princess, or there may be more water hitting you in the face." I smiled at him mischievously, "Oh really?" I walked towards him and pushed him into the water. He came up to the surface, laughing as he gasped for air, and looked me in the eyes, "Have I told you that I love you?" I laughed.  
"Yes, you have. I love you too, Ed." He smiled at me. He walked over and grabbed me around my waist. He picked me up, "Ed, put me down. Come on." I squealed in delight as he spun me around. He set me down in the water, but continued to hold my waist. I smiled at the peacefulness of it all. I looked at Edmund and spoke the words I was thinking before I could stop myself. "Ed, how are we going to stop Her? What if something happens to one of you? I couldn't bear it." A tear rolls down my eye as the thought of losing him or any of the Pevensies crossed my mind. He wiped my tears away and looked me in the eyes, "Liz, with Aslan on our side we can never lose. Nothing will happen to us and we will make sure nothing happens to you either."  
He rubbed my back, but stopped when he felt the outline of one of my scars. I felt his hand clench into a fist, "Ed..", I spoke calmly to him. His fist unclenched and he looked at me as I spoke, "She will get what she deserves for everything that she has done to the people of Narnia, to me, and to you. Aslan will protect us." He kissed my hand and then my cheek and we walked back to the gazebo. We grabbed the picnic basket and began our stroll back towards the palace. I held his hand as we walked and I rubbed my thumb over his palm. We laughed and talked all the way home. I knew that Edmund was the one for me. It just felt right. I knew that he would protect me from anyone, be it myself or someone else.  
We walked through a small forest near the palace and enjoyed the peace and quiet. 'How can such beauty exist when someone as evil as Jadis lives?' I thought and scolded myself as I knew that this beauty was of Aslan's doing. 'He will come through in the end. He always does.'   
I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a twig snap on the forest floor. I looked at Edmund in fright and he grabbed his sword. I unsheathed my silver dagger and listened as heavy steps made their way towards us. 'Wait-heavy steps.' I sheathed my dagger when I saw a brown horse making its way towards us with a familiar little girl riding him. It was Philip and Lucy. Edmund put his sword away and gave Lucy a glare. "What are you doing here, Lucy? You gave us a fright." Lucy looked at my wide eyes and lowered her head. "Sorry guys, I was really excited. We have an important visitor and He would like to see all of us.  
We rode back to Cair Paravel on Philip and arrived at the palace gates. The guards opened the gates and we entered the courtyard. I saw Peter and Susan enter the courtyard through another set of doors, but my eyes weren't on them, but on a majestic, golden lion standing in the middle of the yard. Aslan.


	11. Panic Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to do what movies and tv shows do and not show the effects of torture or mental illness. I tried my best to get the symptoms of panic attacks right, but if I didn't and you know, then message me because I would love to know for future works or for friends.

Elizabeth's POV

I released Edmund's hand and ran to Aslan. I buried my face into his mane and hugged him fiercely around his neck. I felt the vibration in his body as he laughed and he placed his paw on my back. I felt safe in his embrace. The fears of today were gone; Jadis, the nightmares. They were all gone in the embrace of Aslan. He lowered his paw from my back and I looked up at Him. His eyes told me that I needed to get up and listen to the news He had. I unwrapped my arms from him, stood up, and went back to standing with Edmund and the other Pevensies.  
"Dear ones, I have news on the White Witch. She is assembling an army and will arrive at the Stone Rocks Battlefield in four days’ time." I looked at Edmund and he shared the same expression that was surely on my face; fear. I turned my head back to Aslan, "What do we do?" I asked him. He spoke to all of us, "Gather the warriors and begin training. Evacuate the children and their families to Calormen. Prepare yourselves, my children."  
Images flashed inside my mind of the nightmare I had when I first came back to Narnia four days ago. Lucy getting thrown by a minotaur and Jadis taking me back to the dungeon. New, horror-filled images collided with the old ones; ones of Edmund bleeding out on the battlefield from a stab wound, Peter and Susan tossed through the air like rag dolls, Aslan staring at me with dead eyes, blood around him. My friends, my family, dead.  
I ran out of the courtyard and towards my room. I slammed the door as the room began to spin around me. I stumbled to the bed and slid down the wall. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My thoughts were all jumbled and tears were streaming down my cheeks. 'What's happening? Aslan!'

Aslan's POV  
I was speaking with Lucy when a loud voice erupted in my head. My ears perked up as I heard my dear Elizabeth scream my name in her thoughts. I had a feeling that she was having a panic attack. Lucy noticed my silence after Elizabeth ran from the room. Edmund had followed her, but hadn't found her. Lucy looked at me, "Aslan, what is it? You look concerned." I sent her a sad smile, "I am, dear one. You need to help your brother find Elizabeth. I have an awful feeling. I have to leave now, but you know how to talk to me when I am gone."

Lucy's POV  
After Aslan left for the camp, I ran to Elizabeth's room. I wanted to try there first. 'Please be there Liz.' I knocked on the door, "Lizzie? Are you in there?" I heard short breaths followed by sobs. I opened the door and looked at her bed. I noticed the top of her head and walked around her bed. I gasped at the sight I saw. Elizabeth was sitting with her knees curled up and was sobbing uncontrollably. Her hair was around her face in a mess and she looked like she was having trouble breathing. "Oh no." 'She's having a panic attack, like Edmund used to have.' I cautiously walked towards her and dropped down to the floor and set my hand on her shoulder. She pulled away from my touch. I knew she wouldn't come back to reality with me. She needed Edmund. "I'll be back with Edmund. Stay safe."  
I ran through the hallway screaming Edmund's name. I rounded the corner headed to the library and collided into Edmund. He reached out and grabbed my arms to keep me from falling. "Lucy, what's wrong? I'm trying to find Liz." I gasped for breath and looked Edmund in the eyes. "It's Elizabeth. She's in her room. Ed, she's having a panic attack." Before I had finished my sentence, Edmund had bolted past me towards her room. 'Aslan, help Ed bring Lizzie out of this.'

Edmund's POV  
I ran to Elizabeth's room and saw the door open. I walked into the room and looked around. I looked at her bed and saw her head next to the wall. I walked around the bed and saw my sweet Elizabeth sobbing and shaking. I knelt down to her eye level and gently touched her hand. She immediately pulled away, but I didn't let it offend me. She's trying to gain control of her body.  
I looked at her, "Lizzie, it's me Edmund. I know it's hard for you to focus, but I want you to try really hard to focus on my voice. Just listen to my voice." She began breathing harder and moving her mouth as if she was trying to say something. I grabbed her hand, but this time she didn't pull away. "Take your time, Liz. Talk slowly, I'll understand." She swallowed and began to speak in slow breaths, "C..can't...bre...breathe."  
I held her hand and put it to my chest, "Feel the rise and fall of my chest and breathe with me. One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, breathe." We continued this while I asked her questions to help her focus on other thoughts. "Who is at home for you in England? What's her name?" She said, "Annabelle." I smiled, "That's right. Now, what is your title here in Narnia?" She took in a sharp breath and I felt her hand clench up on my chest. "Breathe, Lizzie, you can do it. One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, breathe. Her breathing began to slow, but she still had trouble speaking and it was weak.

"H..High...Queen Elizabeth...the...L..Loyal." I took her other hand and kissed it. "Good. Now I want you to breathe with me again and calm your thoughts, calm your body. One, two, three, breathe. One, two, three, breathe." Her hand was still clenched into a ball on my shirt, but it began to lessen as she breathed with me. Her breathing became slow and it matched the rhythm of my breathing. She was coming back. Her hand unclenched and dropped down to her side.  
She looked up at me with a confused look on her face. "Water." She said in a weak voice. I immediately got up and grabbed the glass of water on the table. I came back and put the glass to her mouth and helped her drink the liquid. Once she had finished she asked, "How did I get in my room? Ed, what happened?" I gave her a sad smile and grabbed her hand, "You ran to your room after Aslan told us about Her. I couldn't find you, but Lucy did. She came and got me. As for what happened to you, you had a panic attack."  
"A panic attack? All I remember is Aslan talking about Her, me running, and then an overwhelming feeling of sadness and fear. I couldn't breathe, I thought I was going to die." She looked at the red marks on my chest where she had scratched the skin, "Ed, what happened to your chest and your shirt?" I smiled, "I put your hand there so you could feel my breathing so you could calm down and come back to me." She felt the marks, "I'm sorry, Ed. I didn't mean to hurt you." I smiled at her, "Don't be sorry, I've had worse wounds and you couldn't have stopped yourself."  
Her bottom lip began to tremble and she practically flung herself at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder where she began to cry. I let her have her moment of emotional escape and I rubbed my hand over her scarred back. "Hey, shh, shh, it's going to be okay." I told her. She picked her head up and stared into my eyes, "Ed, I'm scared. What if something happens?" She began to shake again and I grabbed her hands. "Hey, Liz, come back. It's going to be alright, we will beat Her. We have Aslan on our side, who does she have? A few minotaurs, we have the King." She smiled at me and laid her head on my chest. "Thank you, Ed, for bringing me back."  
I kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear, "You're welcome. You are so strong. You are going to kick Her cold butt." She laughed and I helped her stand up. "Now, let's go wash your face off." We walked to her bathroom and she filled her hands with water and splashed the water on her face. She grabbed a towel and dried her face off. She looked at me, "Is my face still red?" "Just a little, but it's okay. On you, it's beautiful." I smiled at her as she laughed. Her laugh was so beautiful. I'm so lucky to have her. "Come on, Ed. They'll be wondering where we are." She told me.

I grabbed her hand and we walked to the throne room. We arrived at the throne room and opened the enormous, stone doors and walked in. Peter, Susan, and Lucy were sitting in their throne chairs, discussing the battle, but once the doors were opened they all looked at me and Elizabeth. Lucy sprung out of her chair and ran towards us. "Lizzie, are you alright? I was so worried!" Elizabeth hugged Lucy. They pulled back and Elizabeth said, "Yes, I am alright Lucy. Edmund helped me gain control." She turned back to look at me and smiled. I smiled back at her.  
Elizabeth walked with Lucy back to the throne chairs. Peter and Susan smiled at her. "Glad you are doing better, Elizabeth." Peter said. "Thank you, Pete." I walked up to him. "Have the children and people who can't fight been evacuated?" "Yes, they are taking routes where they will be hidden from the Witch's range. They will be safe. Now, all of the warriors have been brought to the palace and placed into the training building. Shall we change and meet in the training room?"  
We went our separate ways and I walked Elizabeth back to her room. "Meet me in ten minutes out here?" She asked me. "Of course." I smiled at her as she walked into her room to get out of her dress into something more comfortable for training.  
~ten minutes later~  
I stood in the hallway waiting for Elizabeth to come out. A few seconds later, she came out wearing brown pants and a loose white shirt. She also was carrying her sword and dagger on her hilt. She grabbed my hand and we began to walk towards the training room. She looked at me, "Let's get this training session started." We laughed and headed to the room.


	12. Training Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing real big in this chapter. I don't like filler chapters, but this is kinda what it is. I still like it though, because I did some research on sword fights and it shows Elizabeth's skill in battle.

Elizabeth’s POV  
I grabbed Edmund’s hand and we began walking to the training room. We barely spoke as each of us thought about the battle that lied ahead of us and the horrors we would face. Images kept flashing in my mind of my fellow royals being injured or, worse, killed. Edmund and Lucy being killed occupied the images the most. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped Edmund’s hand tighter to command the nightmarish images to depart from my mind. He rubbed his thumb on my hand to help calm me. He looked at me with a knowing look that said he knew what I was seeing in my mind.   
“You have to fight those imaginings, Liz. If you don’t, then they will conquer your mind to where you can’t focus. I know, I’ve seen them.” I sent him a small smile, “Thanks, Ed.”   
We approached the large, oak doors of the training room and pushed them open. As we walked in, I noticed the archers were already doing target practice and Susan was leading them. Peter was instructing some of the younger soldiers on how to properly duel with a sword. The other field soldiers were separated into groups of two, doing mock duels. We walked towards Peter and I spotted Lucy at the front of the group, helping him teach. They began to duel as their students watched in awe.   
Edmund nudged my arm and suggested that we should train also. We walked away from Peter’s lesson and went to one of the corners of the room where we stood facing each other. I unsheathed my sword as Ed did the same. We circled each other as we waited for the bell to ring, which started the duel. The bell tolled three times and the match began.   
I tightened my hold on the sword as Edmund came towards me. I blocked his jab and then threw my own move at him. He parried my blow and stepped to my left side. I turned to face him as he sent his sword at me. Our swords clashed as metal hit metal It became like a dance between me and him, a dance of metal. ‘Edmund is a formidable opponent. He is a great ally to have.’ I looked around and realized that a crowd had gathered around us as we dueled. The young soldiers from Peter and Lucy’s lesson and some of Susan’s archers were in the crowd too. I looked behind Edmund and saw Peter, Susan, and Lucy in the crowd as well.   
I smiled at Ed as I swung my sword at his legs and he chuckled when he jumped over the sword. He thrusted his sword at me, but I parried the blow. We ducked, dodged, and dived until I delivered the final blow. I extended my sword and pushed it towards him. He tried to block it, but I continued the blow and slid the sword past his head as his sword went across my chest and down to my side. We looked at each other, breathing heavily. The duel was over.   
The crowd dispersed and the other royals came over to us. Lucy came towards me, “Liz, that was amazing. Where did you learn to fight like that?” I sheathed my sword and smiled. “A centaur, named Octavian, taught me when I first came to Narnia. As the new Queen, I needed to know how to defend my people.”  
Training ended and we all went to our individual bedchambers. Edmund and I said goodnight to Lucy and then went into my room. I went to my bathroom and changed into my silk nightgown. I came out and Edmund was staring at one of my paintings of Annabelle, Father, and myself. I stood beside him, “Do you like it?” He nodded as his attention went to another picture frame. The painting was of the four Pevensies and me before our first day of boarding school. The boys were in their blue uniforms and Susan, Lucy, and I were in our red and gray uniforms. Peter, Susan, and Lucy were sitting on an old, wooden bench and Edmund and I were standing behind them making funny faces. I smiled at the memory.   
“That was a fun morning.” Edmund said. I nodded, “Yes, it was. It was the first day that I felt like I belonged in our world again.” Edmund looked at me, “You will always belong in either world. You will always belong when you are with me.” I blushed and I walked him over to my bed. “Promise me that you will survive this battle.” I told him. “Liz, I will, don’t worry.” He responded. “Ed, you are my anchor to this world right now. I need you to stay alive, please.” I was opening myself up to him, showing him how vulnerable I was feeling. He grabbed me in a hug and rubbed my back. “I promise, Liz. I won’t leave you.”   
He stood up and began to walk to the door. “Ed, where are you going?” I asked him. He looked back at me, “Well it’s time for us to go to sleep and I don’t think I should stay the night.” I walked to him and grabbed his hand, “You said you weren’t going to leave me. Don’t break that promise. If you are worried, then you can sleep on the sofa over there.” He smiled at me and gathered some pillows and a blanket and kissed me before he went to the sofa. I turned off the lamp and got into my bed. “Goodnight Edmund. Sweet dreams Just King.” “Goodnight and sweet dreams Loyal Queen.”


	13. A Calm Morning Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter was never supposed to happen, but it did and it's one of my favorite chapters. I just love the bonding between the characters. I hope you do too.

Edmund’s POV  
I was enjoying a peaceful sleep when I was awoken by a cry. I looked out the window and noticed it was the middle of the night. I soon realized that I wasn’t in my bed and I searched the room and remembered that I was staying in Elizabeth’s room on her sofa. I heard the cry again and saw Elizabeth turning her head side to side in her sleep. Her face scrunched as if she was having a bad dream. I quietly walked over to her bed so to not startle her. I stopped when I heard her cry my name, “Edmund.” I started to walk again and climbed into her bed. I laid down beside her and brought her closer to me. Her body loosened up and she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.   
I waited a few minutes until I was sure that she was okay and then I tried to get out of the bed. I gently moved her head to her pillow and then slid away from her. I was almost out of the bed when I felt her hand grab mine. I looked at her and she was staring at me. She whispered, “Stay.”, and I could tell that she was half-asleep. I smiled and said okay. I climbed back in the bed and laid beside her again. She scooted next to me and laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her. I brushed her hair away from her face, kissed her forehead, and closed my eyes.   
I was woken up again, but this time it was morning. I looked at Elizabeth’s side of the bed and saw that she wasn’t there. I got up and called her name. “Liz, where are you?” I got a reply and it was from the bathroom, “I’m in here Ed. I’ll be out soon.” Knocking came from the door and I realized that the knocking was what woke me up. I went to the door and opened it. Peter was at the door and his jaw was gaping when he saw me open the door. “Ed, what are you doing in Elizabeth’s room?” “Pete, it’s not what you think. Nothing happened.” Just then Elizabeth asked, “Ed, who is it?” She came to the door and saw Peter staring at me and her.   
“Oh. Hello Peter, how are you this morning?” Elizabeth asked, trying to end the awkward silence between us. Peter snapped out of his speechless reverie and looked at her and said, “It was good until now. Now, I want an explanation. Why was Edmund in your room?” She looked at me and then back at Peter. “Well after everyone said goodnight we came back to talk and I asked him not to leave and told him to sleep on the sofa.” Peter looked inside her room and saw the side of her bed where I slept and how it was messed up. “Why is there a lump on the right side of your bed, Elizabeth? I thought Ed was sleeping on the sofa.”   
She looked at me and I finished the explanation. “I woke up in the middle of the night and heard Elizabeth crying, she was having a nightmare. I went to calm her down and once she was calm I tried to get out of the bed, but she asked me to stay so I did. Nothing happened, Pete, I swear.” He looked at me and Elizabeth and then back at me.   
“Okay. Well I was coming to wake up everybody to get breakfast and then go for a morning ride before training. Are you two up for it?” Peter asked and Elizabeth smiled. She said, “Of course I am, are you Ed?” I smiled at her and said yes. Peter told us, “Well you two get dressed and then meet the rest of us in the dining hall.” “See you there, Pete.” She said to him as he walked away from us. I looked at her and said, “Well I should go get ready.” She nodded in agreement and went back to the bathroom as I left her room and closed the door. I went across the hall to my room and entered to get ready for the rest of the day. 

Elizabeth’s POV  
I laughed once Edmund left, remembering how his face got red when Peter asked why the bed was messed up. Even though nothing happened and nothing will happen until the both of us are ready, the way his face turned crimson red at what Peter was implying was still so adorably cute. I finished getting dressed and walked out of my room. I closed the door, turned around, and came face to face with Edmund. “Oh. Hey Ed, thought you would already be down there.”   
“I’m not going anywhere without you by my side.” He told me as he grabbed my hand and we walked to the dining hall. Two servants opened the doors on our arrival and we thanked them as we stepped through the doors. Peter, Susan, and Lucy were already eating when we sat down. I sat down next to Lucy and Edmund sat next to me. “How did you two sleep last night, Liz?” Lucy asked with a smile on her face. Edmund groaned and covered his face. “We slept fine, Lu, nothing happened.” I told her as I looked at Peter. “We talked, Edmund slept on the sofa and I on the bed, I had a nightmare and Ed comforted me, I asked him to stay and we fell asleep. No big deal.” I said as I smiled at her.   
Two of the chefs came out of the kitchen and brought mine and Edmund’s breakfast. I thanked them as they placed the delicious food in front of us. Mine was scrambled eggs, diced fried potatoes, and fruit. Ed’s was scrambled eggs, toast, and fruit as well. I grabbed my fork and began eating. I smiled in satisfaction, “This is the best breakfast I have had in a while.” I said aloud and the others playfully laughed at me. We all continued to eat and talk about some of our adventures when one of the stable boys came into the hall.   
He bowed before us, but once Peter told him to arise he stood up. “Your Majesties, the horses are ready for your morning ride.” Peter smiled at him and said, “Thank you, Richard. We will be down shortly; you may go have some breakfast.” “Thank you, Your Majesty.” Richard left us and we began to finish our morning meal. Once all of us had finished Peter stood up and asked if everyone was ready to go. We all answered yes. We all had our weapons with us in case anything happened. Lucy also had her healing cordial and Susan had her horn to call for help if the need arrived. We all left the dining hall and made our way to the stables.   
We continued our talk of adventures in Narnia, but then it became a game of tag between all of us. It started off between me and Lucy, but I tagged Edmund and then he got Peter who then in turn tagged Susan. We all ran and played until we came to the stables, breathing heavily. We walked up to our horses. I came to my horse; a majestic, white horse. I smiled at her and said, “Penelope, is that you after all of these years?” The horse neighed at me and said, “No, Your Highness. I am her daughter, Sirena.”   
“Well, she had a beautiful daughter. How about it, Sirena? Ready to go for a ride?” She neighed in happiness and I climbed up onto her back. I grabbed the reins and we began to walk slowly while we waited for the others to get on their horses. Edmund and Lucy were the next ones on their horses and they joined me at the front of the stable. I looked back and noticed Peter and Susan talking to one of the stable hands. “Pete, Su, come on. It won’t be morning forever.” Lucy, Edmund, and I laughed.   
Peter and Susan told the stable boy that he could leave and they got on their horses. They walked towards us. “What was that about, Pete?” Edmund asked. Peter looked at us three and said, “The guards have gotten word of some of Jadis’ henchmen scoping out the castle and the stable boy told us to be on the lookout. I told him that if we weren’t back in one hour, then to send a search party.” Edmund and I looked warily at each other, but one reassuring whiny from Sirena calmed my fears. “Aslan will protect us. Besides, Jadis isn’t even awake yet. She has to get her ‘beauty’ sleep.” I told them and did air quotes around beauty. We all laughed and left the castle and headed towards the trail in the woods.   
We came to the woods and Peter and Susan were in the front leading us, Lucy was in the middle, and Ed and I were in the back. We didn’t talk much, but it was a nice kind of quiet. The kind of quiet where one can look at the beauty of nature and become closer to the great Lion, Aslan. Even this peaceful quietness began to fade and I became restless. “Come on, guys, let’s have a race. First one to the lamppost wins!” They all agreed and we lined up, so no one would have a head start. “On the count of three. One, two, THREE!”   
We all sent our horses into a gallop. “Come on, Sirena. Put this race-horsing blood to good use.” We both laughed and we soon sped up to be in first place. Lucy was behind me with Ed behind her and Peter in fourth and Susan in last. I looked at everyone and we were all smiling and whooping, cheering on each other even though it was a race. I sped up ahead of the others with the lamppost in sight and I slowed Sirena down when we came to the lamppost. We won. “Good girl, Sirena. Your mother would be proud.” She whinnied with self-joy. The others quickly joined me and we got off the horses so we could all rest.   
We sat on the fresh, spring grass and talked to each other. We laughed, joked, sang songs, and played together. It was the best time of my life. I had always had friends when I first ruled, but having people that understood the pressures of ruling a kingdom and were closer in age was what I had always wanted. I looked around at the Pevensies and smiled because I had found what I always wanted; a family. ‘If only Annabelle was here...’ I thought to myself and let out a sad sigh. “What’s wrong, Liz?” Lucy asked me. “Oh, I was thinking about Annabelle and wishing she could be here.” “Why can’t she come? There is plenty of room here.” Peter told me. “Really?” I asked. “Yes, of course. She is your last relative in our world. She deserves to be here with you.” I hugged Peter, “Thank you, Peter, thank you.” He chuckled and stood up.  
“Well we should be heading back before that stable boy sends a search party out for us.” We laughed and climbed back on our horses. We each went at our own pace and pretty soon it was me, Edmund, and Lucy riding together. I looked at the both of them and asked, “So, tell me, how do you like being a King and Queen of Narnia?” Lucy’s face brightened and her eyes twinkled a little bit more. “I love being here and I love being there for the people of Narnia.” Lucy exclaimed. “What about you, Ed?” I asked.   
Edmund’s eyes became sad and he looked down, away from us. “Ed? What’s wrong?” He looked at me and said quietly, “I don’t think I’m fit to be a King of Narnia.” I stopped Sirena and Edmund and Lucy stopped their horses too. “Edmund Pevensie, why in Aslan’s country would you think that you are not a Narnian King?” I asked. “I betrayed my friends and I betrayed Narnia. I shouldn’t be forgiven of such an act.” “Ed, Aslan forgave you and so did we. That should be enough.” Lucy told him. “Ed, you are the Just King of Narnia. You fight against injustice and the evils of this world. Aslan knew what was in your heart and He knew that you are a good person who is fit to help lead Narnia.” I told him. He looked at both of us, “Thank you both.”   
We all looked at each other and smiled until we heard a twig snap in the woods nearby us. I looked into the line of trees where I heard the snap and I saw a figure walking in the woods. I saw blonde hair pulled together in a cone shaped bun. It was Her. I looked at Edmund and Lucy and whispered one word, “Go.” I said it with such urgency that they listened to me without any questions. We pushed the horses into a gallop and I told Lucy to go to the front and get back to the palace. She tried to stay back, but I convinced her to go. She rode ahead of us and Ed and I rode side by side.   
Everything was going fine until Sirena cried out in pain. She jumped up in fright and I fell off of her back and landed hard on the ground. I looked at Sirena to see what made her cry out and noticed an arrow in her left flank. I turned around and saw a tall, dark minotaur placing another arrow in his bow. “Ed! Run! Go!” I pulled the arrow out of Sirena’s flank and she stood up. I climbed up on her and we began running out of the woods. “I know it hurts, Sirena, but keep pushing until we get back to the stables and then you can rest.” She nodded and we continued to run out of the woods. I turned around and saw the minotaur release the arrow. I faced forward again when the arrow flew past my head, the pointed tip scratching my temple. I felt the blood roll down the side of my face, but I didn’t stop until we came to the stables. Peter, Susan, and Lucy were already there, waiting for us to return.   
“Elizabeth! Edmund!” They all yelled simultaneously at us. We climbed down and I called someone to come take care of Sirena. Peter came to me and saw the blood on my face. “What happened out there?” He asked me as he began cleaning the blood off. “She’s here. They were walking in the woods. A minotaur shot an arrow at Sirena and it hit her. I pulled it out and got back on. The minotaur shot another arrow and it flew past my head. They are headed this way, Peter. We need to get the warriors ready.” I told him. He nodded and we ran back to the palace. We ran to the training room.   
“WARRIORS! Prepare yourselves, our enemy approaches. To the artillery room. Get your weapons and gather outside to the battlefield. May Aslan be with you all.” I shouted to them and everyone began running out of the room to get their weapons. I looked at the Pevensies. “Come on, let’s take this witch down once and for all.” I told them. We ran out of the room and got our weapons.   
Once we got the weapons we ran outside and joined some of the soldiers in the courtyard. There were two horses and a unicorn with them. Peter got on the unicorn, Edmund got on Philip, and I climbed onto Sirena’s back. “I’m with you until the end, Your Highness.” She said to me. “Thanks, Sirena.” I told her. Lucy and Susan left to join the archers and Peter, Edmund, and I left with the remaining soldiers and went to the front of the army.   
I looked at Edmund and he smiled reassuringly at me. “We can do this, Ed. She will die for good this time.” I told him. I looked ahead and saw her followers crest the top of the hill. I turned my head to Edmund and said, “Together?” He looked at me and said the one word that I wanted to hear, “Forever.”   
Jadis came over the hill in the middle of her army. I turned Sirena around to face Aslan’s army. “WARRIORS! Today is the day we defeat the evil that is in our great Narnia. Some of us may not survive, but our deaths will not be in vain. If we die, it is for the good of Narnia and our kingdom. Prepare yourselves, soldiers. This will be the biggest battle of your lives. Let’s show this witch what us Narnians are made of.” I turned around and raised my sword in the air. “FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!!” I sent Sirena into a run down the hill and Aslan’s army followed behind me. I prepared myself for the battle that was about to take place and sent the nightmarish images away. Jadis’ army ran towards us and our armies collided as the battle began.


	14. The Battle Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited battle has begun. Pain, love, and death are all in this chapter. Who dies? Who lives? Find out in this chapter and the next.

Elizabeth’s POV  
Our army engaged in battle with hers. The cheetahs, rhinos, and other warrior animals were on the front lines and began wrestling with the dark creatures that fought for the White Witch. The centaurs and warriors on horses rode into battle and the sound of swords clashing in conflict could be heard throughout the battlefield.  
I rode on Sirena’s back and joined my companions in combat. Edmund rode beside me on Philip and we began to fight the enemy on horseback. The tall, dark minotaur from the woods came upon me and thrust his sword at me, but I parried the blow and pushed him away with my sword. I turned Sirena to face him and she kicked him in the chest, throwing him in the air. I patted her neck, “Good girl, Sirena.” She neighed happily back at me and we went back into battle.   
A sharp metallic smell hung in the air as people, creatures, and animals from both armies were being killed or for some, in our case, being turned to stone. I had stabbed an ogre in the chest when I noticed the screams of the dead and the clashes of swords had begun to lessen. I looked around and realized that Jadis’ army was gone. ‘We killed all of them.’ I thought to myself happily. My happiness was cut short as I saw figures line up at the crest of the hill. We were greatly outnumbered. 

I looked upwards where the archers were waiting on the rocks. I pointed my arm towards the hill hoping Susan or Lucy would see me. “ARCHERS, FIRE ON MY COMMAND!” I heard Susan yell at the men and women. The rest of the warriors, Edmund, and Peter joined up with me and we stood together, awaiting the final battle against this evil. Jadis’ army began to spill over the hill headed for our direction.   
As the enemy approached us, I heard squawking above me and I looked up at the sky where I saw our hippogriffs flying with enormous boulders in their bird claws. The hippogriffs were the first wave of assault, dropping the boulders on the unsuspecting enemy. Soon though, the hippogriffs began to get shot at by the dwarves, but they didn’t have long to shoot because that is when Susan, Lucy, and the rest of our archers let loose their arrows and the Witch’s archers went down. It was hand-to-hand combat now.   
The Witch’s warriors soon came out of their daze and began running back at us. We stood our ground and prepared for the chaos. I looked at Edmund and prayed that Aslan would save him.   
The battle began anew and our archers came down to help in the fight. Our numbers grew, but we were still dangerously outnumbered. I saw Peter fight and there was a scared determination painted on his face. He knew that we needed the grace of Aslan to win this battle, but he continued to fight. I rode Sirena as I cut down my enemies. I slashed down my sword at my opponents and their blood was splattered on me and Sirena. 

Suddenly I was thrown off of Sirena as she collapsed to the ground. I pushed myself off the blood-soaked ground and crawled over to her. I stopped in front of her face and saw the pain in her eyes. “Sirena, Sirena, look at me.” Her eyes were beginning to glaze over. “Where does it hurt? Talk to me.” Tears were streaming down my face. “S... Side.” She told me in a painful gasp. I crawled to her side and an arrow was sticking out of her side, right above her stomach. Thick, red blood was oozing out of the wound and I knew if I pulled it out, she would bleed out. She began to close her eyes as her life was leaving her. “Sirena, no, please don’t go. I need you. Aslan, save her!” Her body went still.   
“NO!!” I laid down on her stomach and began to cry. I didn’t care that a battle surrounded me. I didn’t care that I could be killed from behind. I was consumed with grief and I didn’t care anymore. I had lost too much and losing Sirena was the tipping point. Time seemed to stop as I cried over the loss of my friend; I could hear the sounds of combat all around me but it seemed like a memory or from a distance. I stroked my hand up and down Sirena’s side, feeling the tiny hairs of her fur for the last time. I didn’t watch where my hand went and felt a solid object hit my hand. It was the arrow that was shot at her. I grabbed ahold of the arrow and gently pulled it out. Her blood covered my hands and lower arms, but I didn’t wipe it off. No, I would keep it there to avenge her death. My grief was replaced by rage and hatred. I grabbed my sword and attached my daggers to the pants I was wearing. I stood up and walked away from my dead friend with hate written on my face and the determination to kill the Witch in my eyes.


	15. The Battle Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show Elizabeth's dark side after someone she loves was fatally hurt. Will she come back from the darkness or will it consume her like the Witch? Read to find out.

Elizabeth’s POV  
No one could touch me and I killed every warrior of the Witch’s army that tried to attack me. I didn’t spare a glance at them as they screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground, dead. The blood of my enemies mixed with the blood of Sirena on my arms. All I could think about was killing Jadis, stabbing my sword straight through her chest and ending her reign of wintry terror.   
I looked around at my fellow warriors fighting to save our Narnia. Susan was firing arrows left and right. Lucy threw her dagger at a dwarf and then pulled it out of the dying creature’s chest. Edmund and Peter were back to back fighting, working as a team.   
I noticed one of the dark creatures drawing back the string of his bow and arming it with an arrow. The arrow was long, silver, and had a black pointed end. The same kind of arrow was shot at Sirena. He killed her. My vision turned red and I charged at the killer. I drew my dagger from my pants and drove it into his chest. He grabbed at my hands, fear in his eyes, as blood flowed from his chest. “You killed my friend. Prepare to die.” I twisted the dagger and wrenched it out, blood flying onto my clothes. He fell to the earth and with a few, final shaking breaths he went still. 

Edmund’s POV  
Pete and I had our backs against each other and we battled our enemies together as a team, protecting each other. Each warrior that challenged us fell to the ground around us. I looked around at the battle surrounding us, searching for my sisters and Elizabeth. Susan was to my right, firing arrows at every enemy she saw. Lucy was ahead of us, engaged in swordfight with an opponent.  
She didn’t need any help, because my little sister was strong and could handle herself. I turned around and Peter walked with me, keeping his back to me. I saw Elizabeth wrenching a dagger out of a man’s chest. The man’s eyes glazed over as he fell to the ground, dead. Blood spurted from his chest onto her clothes and I saw that she also had blood on her arms, but I couldn’t tell if it was hers or someone else’s.   
I checked my surroundings to find any source of her unusual rage. My field of vision landed on a huge lump of white fur. It was a horse, but not just any horse. It was Sirena. “Lucy! I need your help over here!”   
“Sorry Pete.” I left him and ran over to Sirena where Lucy joined me.   
“Ed, what is it? Oh.” She saw Sirena’s dead body. I looked at her, begging her with my eyes to just try. She nodded at me, took her healing cordial out of her pocket, and let a drop of it fall out of the bottle and into Sirena’s open mouth. We waited a few minutes to see if she could come back, but nothing happened. It was too late, Sirena was dead and she couldn’t come back.   
We closed our eyes and said a small prayer that Sirena would find her mother in Aslan’s country. We got up and went back to the raging battle. 

Elizabeth’s POV  
I turned around and saw Edmund and Lucy kneeling next to Sirena’s body. Anger boiled in me, but soon it deserted me when I realized that they were trying to help her. “It won’t work, she’s already dead!” I scream at them desperately, but the sounds of combat drowned out my voice.   
Despair filled my heart when Lucy and Edmund bowed their heads. My last hope for her to come back was diminished. She was never coming back. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Edmund and Lucy joined in the battle again, but Edmund stayed with me. I wiped away my tears and turned my face into one of stone; of no expression. “Let’s kill this Witch.”   
We fought together, killing every warrior that tried to challenge us as we made our way towards Jadis. 

Edmund’s POV  
I had never seen Elizabeth in so much rage. She may not have let her face show her emotions, but the raw pain and anguish showed in her fiery eyes. She had lost one of the last connections she had to her previous time in Narnia. She had lost a friend, but she knew she couldn’t grieve over the death during the battle. The poor souls that tried to challenge her in this state didn’t know what force hit them until it was too late.   
Soon it was me following behind her so she would have backup when she faced Jadis. Sweat and blood covered her face and body. I wanted my Elizabeth back, but I knew she wouldn’t come back until the White Witch was gone for good. She wasn’t going to leave her Narnia in the hands of a power-mad woman again.   
Once the enemy saw her fury, most steered clear of us and looked for others to fight. Elizabeth kept walking through the battlefield looking for her true enemy. We came to the rocks and saw her, Jadis, turning a Narnian cheetah into stone. It was time for this to end. 

Elizabeth’s POV  
The enemy didn’t know what hit them when they tried to challenge me. Edmund helped me at first, but he soon realized that I could handle it myself. I was covered in sweat and blood, but I didn’t care. I wanted her and her army out of Narnia forever. The adrenaline that was coursing through my body kept me going and I felt as if I didn’t need any rest. I knew it would hit me when the battle was over, but, for now, the strength was with me and I would use it in every way I could.   
I knew Edmund was worried about me and the rage that was inside me, but I didn’t say anything in fear of lashing out at him. Soon the enemy didn’t even try to challenge me anymore, so I walked to the rocks where Jadis was. Edmund stayed with me for backup. ‘Where is Aslan? He should be here.’ I thought to myself when we came to the rocks where Jadis was turning a Narnian cheetah into stone. This ended now. “JADIS!” 

She turned at the sound of my voice. “Ah, Elizabeth and Edmund. I hoped that you hadn’t been killed. If you had, I would have been sad.”   
I scoffed at her words, she didn’t care about us. “Why is that, Jadis? You don’t care about us or Narnia. All you care about is yourself.”   
She laughed and it sent shivers down my spine. “Of course, I care about you, dear one. I care so much that I want it to be me that kills you along with your precious Narnia.” She said with venom lacing each word.   
I pulled my sword out and pointed it towards her. Edmund stood beside me. Jadis raised her ice sword and the fight with our nightmare began.   
I took the first move and stabbed my sword at her, quickly trying to end this battle for I was growing tired of her. She blocked my blow and shoved me away from her. I fell backwards and then Edmund stepped into battle with the Witch. The sheer determination on his face enlightened me to all that Edmund was feeling towards her. He felt betrayed by her, hurt by how she treated him, guilty of trusting her over his own family, and hatred for what she had done to his family, Narnia, and me. He blocked all of her moves, but she blocked his moves as well. They were close in battle and I feared she would overpower him.   
Their swords clashed and they were pushing against each other to force the other down. Edmund, being the stronger one, forced the “Queen” to the ground on her knees. She lowered her head in defeat and Edmund readied for the final blow. He raised his sword in the air and began to bring it down when, all of a sudden, a flash of white caught my eye. I tried to call out Edmund’s name, but it was too late. The Witch’s sword sunk itself into Edmund’s soft flesh and into the inside of his body. Everything seemed to slow around me as she aggressively pulled the sword out of his stomach and Edmund collapsed to the ground, holding his stomach where blood was pouring out of his body. The Witch stood victorious over him and began to bring the bloody sword down to finish the job.   
A sheet of red covered my vision and I dove towards Edmund and brought my sword up to block her killing move. I shielded his body with mine and pushed back against her. “Get. Away. From. Him!” Her eyes widened as I stood up and faced her. “You will never harm Narnia or my family ever again!” With each word, I threw my sword at her. She blocked the blows, but I could tell the shock was making her moves sloppy. At my last word, I slammed my sword down on hers. The sword fell from her hand and she collapsed to the ground in shock.   
I towered over my enemy and raised the steel blade above my head. “Your reign is over, Jadis. May you burn in ice for eternity for what you have done to the people of Narnia.” I saw her eyes widen and she whispered one word in fear, “Aslan.” I turned around and saw the majestic lion. “Let me help you, dear one.” He ran towards me and before we collided, he dissolved into the air and came into me. The spirit of Aslan filled my body and gave me the strength to do what I needed to do for the good of Narnia. With the strength of Aslan coursing through me, I swung the sword down and plunged it through the White Witch’s cold heart. Her eyes widened and she screamed. She fell back and breathed her last breath as the light left her eyes. She was dead. The White Witch was dead.   
Aslan left my body and I fell to the soft, Narnian soil. The adrenaline coursing through my veins was fading away and the weariness was taking its toll on me. Tears filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks. ‘I killed her. She’s finally gone.’ My victory over my enemy was short-lived as I heard a rasping cough behind me. I remembered Edmund and his fatal wound. I crawled over to him and took his helmet off. I then laid his head on my lap. “Edmund, you can’t die. You promised you would never leave me. Don’t break your promise.” I cried while I put pressure on his wound. He cried out in anguish and I begged for Lucy to come. “Lucy!! Peter, Susan!” They deserved to be with him as well. Almost immediately, they came and got around Edmund. Lucy pulled out her cordial and placed a drop of the healing potion into Ed’s mouth. He closed his mouth and went still.   
I sobbed and screamed out as my heart broke into a million pieces. My love was dead. We waited for him to wake and when time had passed, we believed that the potion didn’t work. We all cried and mourned over our loss. Then I saw his eyelids flutter and a cough escaped his beautiful lips. “Edmund! You’re alive!” I hugged him tightly and cried. I looked up at Aslan and smiled at him. He nodded to me and walked away.   
“Is she dead?” I heard Edmund ask and I looked back at him. I nodded with a smile, “She’s dead. She’ll never come back and she will never harm us or Narnia again.” We all smiled at each other and hugged. We then helped Edmund stand and went about saving the Narnians that survived and burying the ones that died nobly for their country. After everything was finished, we went back to the palace. I walked with Edmund, both of us holding the other up. I looked at him and smiled, “We did it, Ed. We beat her.” He smiled back at me and kissed my forehead. “Yes, we did.”


	16. Surprise Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is won and the Witch is dead, but the happy news is not over yet. Aslan has one more surprise for the Loyal Queen. What could it be?

Elizabeth’s POV  
We entered the throne room where Aslan was speaking with a woman. I had the feeling that she was someone very close to me, but her back was to me so I couldn’t see her face. We walked closer to the couple where I heard her voice. Tears filled my eyes as I realized it was Annabelle.   
“Annabelle!” I cried out and ran to my caretaker. She turned around at my voice and ran towards me with her arms wide open. We embraced each other.   
“I missed you so much Anniebelle. (My name for her when I was younger.) How did you get here?” She turned to Aslan and I smiled at the Lion. “Thank you, Aslan.”   
He nodded at me, “You are welcome, my dear one. I know your heart. I know you want to stay here in Narnia, but couldn’t leave Annabelle. I decided to bring her to our world and she has agreed to stay. She knows everything about your reign and your life here.”   
I looked back at Annabelle who had tears flowing down her face. I hugged her and heard her whisper, “If I had only known what you were going through… I am so sorry, my love.” I calmed her down, “That is all in the past now. I have a new life with my family.” I pointed to the Pevensies. “You remember them don’t you, Anniebelle?” She smiled at them all and went to hug each one from tall Peter to tiny Lucy. I walked over to them. I placed my hand inside Edmund’s and brought Annabelle close to my side. For the first time in a long time, my life was complete. I had my friends, my family, and my Narnia. Everything important to me in my life was safe and I was happy.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending has come. I put a little fun fourth-wall twist to it and I hope yall enjoyed this story.

Lucy’s POV  
I closed the book as I finished the story. “Well, dear readers, that is the end of High Queen Elizabeth the Loyal. I told you it would be an adventure. I hoped you enjoyed the story as much as I did telling it to you. Elizabeth and Annabelle are still here in Narnia with us. Her and Edmund are still together and there are talks of my brother proposing to her soon, but don’t tell her I told you that. It is time to say goodbye, dear friends, it has been fun and I— “. I’m stopped as I hear footsteps enter the room. I turn around and see Elizabeth looking at me.   
“Lu, who are you talking to? What book is that?” She asked me as she walked towards me. She looked down at the book and saw the title. “A book about me? Lu, what is this about?” I looked at her, “This is a book about your adventures before we came to Narnia and your return to Narnia. We have one just like it.” I showed her the book about the Pevensies. She then repeated her first question, “Well, who were you talking to? Surely you weren’t reading the book aloud to yourself.” I laughed at her and pointed to you, dear reader, “Say hello to the readers, Liz.” She then looks at the readers and laughs as she says hello.   
She then looks at me and tells me that Peter has summoned us to the throne room for a meeting about the Witch’s followers. I nodded to her and told her I would catch up in a minute. She leaves the room.   
“As I was saying, it has been a fun journey with you, dear readers, but all things must come to end. This is the end of the story Elizabeth the Loyal. I will miss each and every one of you. Goodbye friends.”   
I get up out of the chair and begin walking towards the door when I hear Edmund and Elizabeth call my name. “COMING!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this story. Please comment if there was anything you liked. Also comment if you think I should do something along the storyline of Prince Caspian or time skip to Dawn Treader. I've been debating on writing a sequel, but I don't know. Let me know in the comments.


End file.
